


Zoey’s Extraordinary Relationships

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: **WINNER OF THE 2020 CLARKEMAN AWARDS FOR BEST 5+1**“Unnecessarily complicated, exhausting for everybody, the opposite of good.” Zoey reflects on 5 complicated past relationships, and one that isn’t complicated at all. A 5+1 things.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 71
Kudos: 38





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy. I was watching the pilot, and this entire idea came from the lines where Max describes Zoey’s past relationships as “unnecessarily complicated, exhausting, and the opposite of good.” One friggin’ line, and here I am again. Jesus take the wheel. Kudos, comments, constructive criticism welcome.

Zoey sat on her bed, journal in hand. It had been a rough week, with her father beginning to decline more rapidly. She was up for the promotion at work, but felt she had screwed up her interview. And then, the major embarrassment: “howdy.” She had said howdy. To the new guy. The very attractive, has a great smile, probably very smart, new guy. Zoey couldn’t believe she was so awkward.

Actually, who was she kidding. Awkward was practically her middle name. It’s not like she didn’t have a fully functioning adult brain, capable of feelings and relationships, no matter how much she tried to repress them.

She thought back to this morning. What exactly had he said? Oh, right. She remembered now.

“Unnecessarily complicated, exhausting for everybody, the opposite of good.”

That was how Max had described Zoey’s past relationships. But she disagreed.

Okay, maybe she didn’t disagree. Whatever.

They couldn’t have been that bad, right? Zoey began to reflect, and took out her journal. Maybe it was time to see where things went wrong.

**1\. Jason**

Zoey bounded up the stairs of Camp Debuggit, eager and excited to spend six weeks at coding summer camp. Her duffel bag trailed behind her, unwieldy in her desperate attempt to lug it up the stairs.

“Let me help you,” said a voice. Zoey looked up to see...him. Tall, glasses, braces, and lanky, with tousled blonde hair and green eyes. Zoey was immediately in love.

Well, as much as a fifteen year old could be in love.

“Thanks,” she stammered out, trying very hard not to drag her eyes up and down his body.

“Jason,” he said, extending a hand.

“Zoey,” she replied, conscious of the way he looked at her.

“First year?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I’m finally old enough. You?”

“Second year. I’m sixteen.”  
Oh my god he was an older man. And cute. And dorky. Zoey’s brain fired on all cylinders. This was going to be the best summer ever.

The next week flew by. Jason and Zoey became fast friends, and her crush on him intensified. He laughed at her jokes, helped her write code, and sat next to her at meal times.

One night, during a screening of Back to the Future, Jason reached out and held her hand. She felt the flush spread up her cheeks, and looked over to him. His eyes darted to her lips, and before Zoey knew it, he was kissing her. She froze for a second, then responded, her lips moving in rhythm with his. They broke apart, and Zoey turned her head, happy and embarrassed. Her first kiss. She was floating.

The next four weeks flew by in a daze of stolen kisses by the big oak tree, building program after program, and getting ready for the big competition.

The day of the competition arrived. Zoey was psyched. She had spent hours developing her program, a Choose Your Own Adventure game. She was excited to meet up with Jason.

Zoey headed to the big oak tree. As she approached, she heard voices. Specifically, Jason’s.

“She doesn’t know, but I stole her code. It was so easy because she has a huge crush on me. We are totally going to win this.”

“Mmmm...definitely,” a female voice replied.

Zoey inched closer. Then she saw it. Jason and a girl (Helena, if Zoey remembers correctly), leaning VERY close together against the tree. Zoey stood still in shock as they leaned in to each other, kissing passionately.

The rage overtook Zoey as she grabbed a handful of acorns and hurled them at Jason.

“Asshole!” she yelled as acorn after acorn pelted him in the head.

He turned to look at her, and Zoey started laughing.

Jason and Helena’s braces were stuck together. Karma is such a bitch.

Zoey ran to the main room, where she reported him to the head counselors and he was disqualified. He never made it to the competition anyway, due to needing an emergency orthodontist visit. Zoey ended up winning second place.

The last day of camp arrived, and Zoey headed to the car with her parents, eager to tell them about her summer. She spared no details. Mitch looked ready to murder Jason. Maggie just shook her head. “Teenagers.”

As Zoey’s dad loaded her bags into the car, Jason approached. Before he could get a word out, Zoey put her hand up.

“No. I don’t want to hear it.”

She turned on her heel, got into the car, and watched as he looked helplessly at her. She unapologetically flipped him the bird. Stupid boys.

Zoey looked up from her journal. Huh. That was the opposite of good. Interesting.


	2. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school love can be so incredibly stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AubreyRichman for helping me with my writer’s block.

CH 2: Daniel

Daniel was literally the boy next door. Ever since Zoey was a child, he had always been...there. A boy with cooties, making fun of her. They were in the same grade, but had different friends.

Then puberty hit. And suddenly, Daniel was hot. 

The summer before her senior year of high school, Zoey was in the backyard trimming the azaleas. She looked up and saw Daniel standing there, staring at her.

“Hi.”

“Hi”, she said, furrowing her brow. When did he become hot? Huh. This was new. 

“Whatchya doing?” His smile was lopsided, and Zoey couldn’t look away.

“Trimming the bush.” 

Daniel smirked.

Realization hit her. “The azaleas, you perv.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he responded.

Zoey crosses her arms. “Can I help you with something?”

Daniel let out a breath. “So...my friend is having a barbecue and I was...uh...wonderingifyouwantedtogo,” he said quickly, finally glancing up at her.

“Sorry? Couldn’t understand you,” she said with a smile. “Were you asking me out?”

“...yes?” He looked hopeful.

Zoey smiled. “Sure, why not. Sounds fun.”

—-  
Saturday came, and Zoey was excited. Daniel arrived to pick her up, and Maggie let him in. Mitch stood in the background, eyeing him. Daniel caught his eye and smiled. 

“Mr. Clarke, I promise I will treat her well.”

Mitch moves closer. “I know you will,” he said, slightly threatening.

Zoey and Daniel had a great time. Standing on the front porch, he leaned down and kissed her. “Do you want to go out again?”

——  
Zoey and Daniel continued to date throughout their senior year. 

Hands were wandering, lips were moving in sync, and Daniel reached back to unsnap Zoey’s bra.

Zoey pushed him away. “Stop, I’m still not ready.”

Daniel let out a breath. “Do you think you will ever be ready, Zo? I love you, you love me, and I really want to have sex.” He raised an eyebrow. “With you. In case you were wondering.” 

“I know, me too, but I have some kind of mental block.”

Daniel sat next to her. “I love and respect you. Let’s just get back to studying. Oh, by the way do you want to go to prom? I wasn’t sure because dancing isn’t really...your thing.”

Zoey gave him the stink eye. “I have one incident with a punch bowl and planter and everyone is a critic. But yes, let’s go to prom. It’s a high school right of passage.”

They began to make plans. 

—-  
A week before prom, Zoey’s friend Amy ran up to her. “Hey Zo, I think you have a problem.”

And boy did she ever.

You see, Daniel had been asked to prom by Lisa Wainwright. Also known as a popular girl. The complete opposite of Zoey.

And Daniel had said yes.

Zoey was livid. She ran up to Daniel’s locker and slammed it shut. 

“What the actual FUCK Daniel? Were you planning on standing me up?”

“Zoey, take it down a notch. The whole hallway can hear us.”

“I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck.” Zoey growled between clenched teeth.

Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder, steering her into an empty classroom.

“I can explain.”

Zoey gave him a glare so piercing he thought he might melt. “Well? Get on with it. I don’t have all day.”

Daniel inhaled deeply. “I was going to tell you. Lisa caught me off guard, and when she asked me, she also...made me an offer.”

Zoey crosses her arms. “An...offer.”

Daniel hung his head. “ShepromisedwecouldhavesexandIdon’twantotgotocollegeavirgin” he mumbled quickly.

Zoey’s mouth hung open. She composed herself. 

“So let me get this straight, Daniel.” She spit his name out like venom. “You were going to ditch your GIRLFRIEND on prom night to go with a girl who promised you sex?”

Daniel nodded.

“You’re incredible, Daniel. Incredibly stupid and an incredible asshole. Fuck you, I’m done.”  
Zoey stormed out of school and slammed the front door once she got home. She broke into wracking, heaving sobs, sliding down the front door and sitting on the floor. 

Maggie and Mitch ran in. In between sobs, she explained the whole story. Mitch was furious, but Maggie had a twinkle in her eye. “Know what’s the best revenge?”

—-  
Zoey and Amy arrived at prom, arms linked for a “friend date.” They both looked fantastic in their dresses, and Zoey knew she looked like fire. Giving exactly zero shits, she spent the night dancing crazily with Amy, having a great time and occasionally glancing in Daniel’s direction. She saw how he kept looking at her, longing, fear and want in his eyes.

But Zoey didn’t care. She had her friends, a new start at Berkeley in September, and a family that adored her.

As for Daniel, he ended up going to college a virgin. Also, he could never look Mitch in the eye again. Especially when Mitch was trimming the front hedges and making direct eye contact, snipping away with precision.

——  
Zoey looked at her journal entry. That one was unnecessarily complicated, and the opposite of good.

Perhaps there was a pattern.


	3. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has a big decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s such a delightful hot mess. There is a line from “Glitch” in there too!

Ch 3: Brian

Zoey didn’t really want to remember this one, but part of personal growth is facing your past. No matter how heart breaking, exhausting and complicated it is.  
————

Zoey thrived at Berkeley. She had friends, extracurricular activities, and had even lost her virginity Freshman year to her short-term boyfriend Todd. But Zoey didn’t want to talk about Todd.

She wanted to reflect on Brian, her first long-term relationship and first real love.

Junior year arrived, and so did Brian.

She noticed him in astronomy club during their first meeting of the year. “Cute,” she thought, as he leaned over a telescope. “Nice ass too,” she mumbled. Brain. Stop. It. 

But if she was honest with herself, she appreciated a nice ass. 

After the meeting, she tentatively approached him. 

“Hi. I’m Zoey and I noticed you...I mean...oh jeez. Let me start again. I’m Zoey.”

She held out her hand.

“Brian.”

“See anything good in outer space?” Oh my god Zoey you forgot how to talk, so shut up, she scolded herself.

He laughed. “Well, if you mean did I see anything beautiful...then yes.” He gave her a shy smile and a wink.

Shit. He used a pickup line, and it was actually...working on her. This was not good. 

Zoey took the plunge. “Want to have dinner?”

—-  
A year passed, and their relationship progressed. Whispered “I love you’s” were spoken in bed, and they were inseparable. Brian was studying business, and hoped to get into the non-profit sector. They met each other’s families, and Zoey was happy. 

Until the middle of senior year.

She was lying in his bed, satisfied after a rather rambunctious display of acrobatics. Suddenly Brian looked at her with a serious face.

“I need to tell you something.”

Zoey searched his eyes, but they gave away nothing.

“What?”

“I got a job offer after graduation-“  
“That’s amazing!”

“-in Zambia.”

Zoey was quiet for a few seconds. “Zambia?”

“Yes. Remember the grant proposal I wrote for my class? The one that I presented to the Dean? Well, he was so impressed he forwarded it on to a colleague, who runs an NGO. They made me the offer out of the blue this morning and it’s a great opportunity.” He looked at her softly. “Come with me.”

“Come again?” 

“I mean, I can make that happen again if you want,” Brian teased, giving her his trademark wink. “I’m serious, Zo. They need great programmers to keep the organization running, and you would be perfect. We could be together, and maybe help to change the world. We could even get married.”

Zoey leapt out of bed, panicking. “Okay, so let me recap. Line by line like I’m debugging a program. You got a job in Africa. You want me to come with you. And we should get married.”

“Yes.”

Zoey quickly started getting dressed. “I need to go.” This was too much emotion at once for her. 

“Zoey wait.” Brian reached out for her.

“No, I need to leave. I have a lot of thinking to do.” She raced out of his apartment, tears running down her face.

He texted her multiple times that night. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Please give it some thought. I love you and want to be with you.”

Her roommate Marielle found her curled up in bed. They had been friends since sophomore year, and were confidants. Zoey told her the whole story. 

“Wow. This is complicated and exhausting,” Marielle had said. “What are you going to do?”

Zoey spent three weeks thinking about it.

And then she broke Brian’s heart. He left for Zambia two days after graduation.

——  
Zoey finished writing, and a tear trickled down her cheek. He was a good guy, and she hoped he was happy. She knew it was the right decision. Moving to Zambia would have been complicated, and not the right decision. 

Zoey realized she was a hot mess when it came to emotions.


	4. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey meets a new guy, and Tobin knows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobin wanted to shine in this chapter. Not sure why!

Ch. 4: Jonathan (Jon)

Zoey cringed at this next one. 

Six months after starting at SPRQ, Zoey was set up on a blind date by her friend Emily. The last thing Zoey found enjoyable was making small talk with strangers, but she hadn’t had a date in months and a girl has needs.

Jonathan met her for coffee at the a shop three streets from work. She was definitely not going to suggest the Golden Gate Grind, because that was her place with Max.

He was handsome, and Zoey thought he had a nice smile. The date went pretty well, and Zoey had a nice enough time to agree to dinner that weekend. 

Jon picked her up, and took her to a seafood shack by the wharf. They had a great time talking and laughing, and Zoey was happy for the first time in awhile. They conversed about the bike shop he managed, his family, television, and other topics well into the morning. Zoey kissed him, and sparks flew.

Two months later, he showed up at SPRQ to pick Zoey up for a date. Tobin saw him, and his expression changed to one of confusion.

“Is something wrong?” Zoey asked him.

“Wrong? Not at all! You’re dating my bike mechanic. That’s fantastic! Discounts for Tobin!” He wheeled around in his chair.

Zoey laughed, but Jon didn’t.

“Ready to go?”

——  
Two weeks later, Jon arrived at SPRQ to meet Zoey. He stepped off of the elevator and signed in, glancing at Zoey’s desk. She was surrounded by the men on the team. Max to her left, Tobin in the front, and Leif on the other side. He heard her laugh, and smack Max on the shoulder. A tinge of jealousy radiated through him. Tobin caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey Jon. How’s it going?”

“Fine. How’s the new gears on your bike?”

“They work fine. Is...something wrong?” Tobin inquired.

“Nothing. Never mind.” Jon said.

“Ready?” Zoey asked him, confused as to why he looked...jealous? Anxious? Both? She couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Tobin felt conflicted. Zoey was his friend.

But so was the Adderall that Jon sometimes dealt to him from the back of the bike shop.

——-

Things came to a head one Friday night. After success on the latest app, the programming team decided to go out for drinks. 

“I invited Jon. He’s been acting strange lately and I think he needs a break from work.”

Max nodded. “Makes sense. They are probably really busy this time of year.”

Tobin grinned. “Speak of the devil.”

Jon walked over to Zoey and gave her a quick peck, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

Zoey made quick introductions again. “Max, Tobin, Leif, Glen, Dave, this is Jon.”

Jon nodded at them. “Hey.”

They went to sit down, and the chatter began. A back-and-forth between the coworkers that was smooth and easy, laughter radiating through the bar. A song came on the radio and Max started singing loudly, Zoey joining in at the chorus. There was obvious chemistry between them, but Zoey swore they were just friends.

Jon couldn’t handle it anymore. He stood up. “Zoey, I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore.”

He turned to leave and Zoey followed him, Max and Tobin close by.

“What do you mean you can’t do this?,” Zoey practically shouted. “I’m so confused.”

“This.” Jon gestured to the guys. “You are constantly surrounded by successful men who make you laugh and smile. They obviously adore you and it is as plain as the nose on my face that you have feelings for Max.”

“What the HELL are you talking about?” Zoey spat the words out at him. “Are you jealous of my coworkers?”

“Maybe.” Jon crossed his arms. “Maybe I’m tired of seeing the woman I am dating and starting to have real feelings for being fawned over by a group of men who are NOT ME.”

Zoey got right in his face. “You’re a misogynist, you know that? I have worked hard to get where I am, and you will never understand what it’s like to be a woman in a male dominated industry. I work with brilliant people and the last thing I need is someone I’m dating to be jealous of me.”

Max and Tobin stood behind Zoey with their mouths agape. Damn, she was fiery. Tobin was a little afraid. Max was a little turned on.

“You should think about what you want, Zoey.” There was venom in Jon’s voice. “Notice how your friends aren’t standing up for you.”

“Yeah, man, she’s doing fine on her own,” Tobin replied.

Zoey was shocked that Tobin stood up for her.

“You know what? She doesn’t deserve you,” Tobin said. Jon laughed. “What are you laughing at, Jon? I meant that she deserves better than a misogynist who deals drugs out of his shop!”

Oops.

Zoey turned to Tobin. “Do I want to know?”

Jon turned on his heels and left in a huff.

—-

A month later, Jon’s shop was raided. Turns out that pills were not the only thing he was dealing.

Tobin swears to this day that he had nothing to do with the raid.

——

Exhausting for everyone involved, and complicated. Zoey dropped her pen in frustration. She was a mess.


	5. Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max take their SO’s on a double date. The crap hits the fan.

5) Micah, 3 years after starting at SPRQ Point

It was a meet-cute. Perfectly sickeningly sweet, if Zoey was being honest. But how it played out?

Oh boy. One for the history books.

Zoey perused the science section of her local bookstore, reaching forward for the latest book on Ada Lovelace. Another hand reached at the same time, knocking the book off of the shelf. 

“Dammit, sorry,” a male voice exclaimed. “Here, you take it. It’s the last copy.”

“No, no you take...it...” Zoey stammered as she looked up and forgot how to speak.

Because the man attached to the voice was an Adonis. Tall, solid, handsome, and clearly had good taste in books. Zoey tried not to stare.

“Micah,” he said, extending his hand. “And you are...”

“Zoey.”

“Well, Zoey, you clearly have good taste.” He gestured towards the book. 

“She’s my idol.”

“Mine too. He locked eyes with her. “Do you want to get coffee?”

—-  
The next day, Micah texted her and they met for lunch. He was charming, sexy, and kissed her in a way that made her...feel something. It had been a bit of a dry spell. Zoey kept their burgeoning relationship to herself for awhile, relishing in having a secret all her own. 

Three months into their relationship, she finally told Max.

“So,” she casually mentioned one day at the cereal bar. “I’m...kinda...seeing someone.”

“That’s great Zoey! What’s he like?”

“Well, he works in IT, has a body like a Greek God, and we met in the science section of the bookstore. Oh, and he went to MIT like you. Hey, we should double date! Do you think Rachel would be up for that?” 

Max had been dating Rachel, a lawyer he met online, for a few months. Zoey liked her. She was smart, and Max seemed happy.

“Definitely. How about Friday? Oh, what’s his name, by the way?”

“Micah, and-“

“Zoey!” Joan called from her office. “I need to talk to you about the watch.”

“Friday it is,” Zoey said as she bounded down the stairs.

If she had looked back, she might have seen the quizzical look on Max’s face.   
Micah from MIT, Max thought to himself. It couldn’t be, right? He’d find out on Friday.

—-  
Zoey got her bag and shut her computer down. 

“7:30, okay?” Max nodded.

“Rachel is looking forward to it and I’m curious to meet Micah. See you at the restaurant.”

Zoey went home to change, and called a Lyft. Micah was waiting outside of the restaurant for her, and Zoey thought he looked handsome in a blazer and dark wash jeans. 

“Hi,” she breathed, as he leaned down to kiss her.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss. He looked up, seeing Max and Rachel approaching.

“Maxwell Richman.”

“Micah Peterson. To what do I owe the...pleasure? Never thought I would see you again.”

They both glared at each other.

Oh, shit.

Rachel and Zoey looked curiously at the guys, both very confused.

“You two know each other?” Rachel inquired.

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

After an awkward few seconds, Max broke the silence. “Know what? Let’s go in and have a nice dinner.” They headed in towards the restaurant.

Micah was bewildered. When Zoey suggested a double date with Max and Rachel, he had no idea it would be...him. Micah sucked in a hard breath. This was going to be one hell of a dinner.

“So how did you meet?” Rachel asked Zoey. As Zoey told the story, Max tried desperately to focus on Rachel and Zoey. He could feel Micah’s eyes bearing down on him. Of all the men Zoey could date, it had to be him. The one who almost got Max kicked out of MIT.

They ordered drinks and appetizers, then Zoey dropped the bomb. “How do you two know each other? And why can you cut the tension with a knife?” 

“Oh, Max and I are old friends,” said Micah with a laugh. “In a lot of the same classes, learning the same software, teaming up for projects...” 

He glanced at Max with a triumphant look on his face. Max was ready to punch him, but restrained himself.

Instead, he swallowed hard. “You’re leaving a few things out, Micah.”

Zoey could hear the venom in his voice. Shit was going to get real. Oh no.

“You FORGOT to tell them that we worked on a project together. One that you sabotaged by hacking into the school server using my credentials, and sending pornography to the entire school.”

Zoey’s mouth dropped open. Max had told her this story, but never used Micah’s name.

Oh FUCK was all Zoey could think.

“But you see,” Max continued, “you forgot one very important part. One that, as a successful programmer, you would have remembered. IP addresses. Didn’t think the school would look at that, right? Led right to your dorm room. Did you tell Zoey you attended MIT but never graduated, because they kicked you out? That there was an investigation and my name was cleared? That you were banned from returning to campus? But why would you tell my best friend that? Oh yeah, because you are a cowardly asshole.”

By now, Max had raised his voice and the restaurant had gone silent. Rachel wanted to crawl under the table, and Zoey was about to join her.

But first she had a question.

“Micah. Is this true?”

Micah let out a half-laugh, half-snort. “Yeah, it’s true. But I was so...jealous. Max always got what he wanted. The best grades, women, friends. I figured if I ruined his life, I’d be satisfied. Instead, I end up back in his path, watching him succeed. We were stupid kids-“

“-you were a stupid kid-“

“Max not now,” Zoey hissed.

“And now, he’s the best friend of the woman I’m dating, and they work together. Max Richman wins again. You two will probably be together in the end. Because Max always gets what he wants.” Micah had fire in his eyes.

Max stood up. “I should punch you, but I’m going to take the high road. Zoey is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. But I will not sit here and listen to you yammer on about how pathetic your life is.” Max threw his napkin onto the table. Rachel scrambled to stand up as well.

As did Zoey.

Zoey looked over at Micah. “The lying about MIT isn’t the issue. The issue I have is that you tried to destroy one of the best people I know, and years later, you’re still jealous. That makes you both a tool and a fool. You’re cute on the outside, but ugly on the inside. I don’t want to see you again. I’m choosing my best friend and his feelings over you.”

And with that, Zoey turned on her heel and followed Max out of the restaurant, missing the applause from the other patrons.

——-  
Zoey looked at her journal entry. She was proud of how she handled that. Maybe she had grown emotionally and was ready when the right relationship came along. One particular man popped into her head, and Zoey smiled softly.


	6. The Uncomplicated One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uncomplicated relationship that Zoey wants is right in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own characters or REO Speedwagon. Thanks for reading!

Ch. 6: The Uncomplicated One

Zoey stood on the balcony of the hotel room, looking at the sunrise over Maui. The light caught her rings, still new and shiny from her wedding two days prior. Sunrise was a time for reflection, a new start to the day. A chance to have happiness. And happy is exactly the word to describe how Zoey felt. She heard her husband stirring in bed, and soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, stubble from his beard buried in her neck. He planted a kiss on her cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Good morning Mrs. Richman.”

She turned to face Max. “That’s Mrs. Clarke-Richman, thank you very much.”

——

**Three years prior**

“...and he showed up dressed like a Mime. A MIME, Max. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”

Max threw his head back in laughter, as Zoey shuddered at the memory of her last failed date. He looked at his best friend, and wondered why she couldn’t see what was in front of her. A man who adored her, was still in love with her, and her best friend. He sighed. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Zoey asked him. Max had stopped flipping through the DVD case, and was standing still, lost in thought.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Just figuring out what genre we should watch.”

Zoey spent a lot of time the past few weeks reflecting on her relationships. She had journaled constantly about what she was looking for, and Max had been at the forefront of her mind with every page.

She finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. She knew Max had feelings for her previously, but did he still? 

One way to find out. Zoey was about to put her heart on the line.

“I‘ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Max said with uncertainty in his voice.

Zoey went to her room to retrieve her journal. 

Then the heart song began.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

Zoey listened to his smooth tenor, smiling as she realized that he still had romantic feelings for her.

She grabbed her journal and walked out into her living room. She found Max flipping through the DVD case, still singing.

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Zoey smiled. “I want to show you something.”

She sat down, and began. “The day I had my interview with Joan, you said this about my past relationships. Zoey opened her journal and started reading. “Unnecessarily complicated, exhausting for everyone, the opposite of good.”

Max cringed. “Zo I’m-“

“No. Let me finish. I started to think about my past relationships. Particularly Jon and Micah.”

Max let out a snort. “Not your finest hour, Red.”

Zoey grimaced. “Would you let me finish, Maxwell?”

Max zipped his lip. She was so hot ordering him around.

“I started to think about what I want in a relationship, and this is what I wrote. I want someone who makes me laugh. Who is there for me through thick and thin. Someone who appreciates my intelligence, and weird sense of humor. A person who is not afraid to call me out when I’m being ridiculous. A man who will sing me heart songs even if he doesn’t know it, in a beautiful tenor voice. A man who takes his coffee black. A lover...and also...my best friend.” She looked up at him with shining, hopeful eyes.

Max froze in his spot. Could this really be happening?

“So what I’m saying is that I want something-“

“Uncomplicated?” He stepped closer to her.

“Yes. And something that is the-“

“Opposite of bad?” Max whispered.

They were face to face now, and Zoey reached out, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

“Yes. And I want to be in love with my best friend. I AM in love with my best friend.”

Max stood there gazing at her. “Zoey it’s always been you and-“

He was cut off by Zoey’s lips on his, gently moving in a rhythm that felt like they had been doing this forever. They broke for air, and gazed at each other, eyes twinkling.

“I love you too, Zoey Clarke.”

And with that sentiment, Max covered the short distance between their lips, kissing her like she was his life source, his oxygen. Zoey ran her fingers along his shoulders, landing one hand on his neck and the other in his hair. She felt him pick her up, gently pushing her against the wall and nibbling her lower lip. Zoey let out a moan. 

Max suddenly stopped, looking at her quizzically.

“You forgot exhausting. This isn’t going to be exhausting.”

Zoey laughed. “Oh Max, you will definitely be exhausted after I am done ravaging you.”

———-  
 **2 years prior**

They stood at the entrance to their new condo, which they purchased the day before. Movers brought in boxes and furniture. Zoey and Max contemplated the wall.

“I think it should go here,” Zoey said, holding up the Everything is Under CTRL” poster.

Max nodded. “It’s the perfect spot.”

——

**1 year prior**

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Max looked over at Zoey, her nose crinkled in concentration. He had an epiphany. Now was the time. 

“Can we stop for a minute? Bathroom break.”

Max went into their bedroom, opened his sock drawer and rummaged through, finding the little box he’d had in there for a week. He had been starting to plan the perfect proposal when he realized this was the perfect time. Uncomplicated, simple, the two of the in the home they share.

He slid the box into the pocket of his sweatpants and headed back out to the living room. He went right over to Zoey, who was playing on her phone, and kneeled in front of her. Zoey dropped her phone and look at Max expectantly.

“Zo, I started to plan something elaborate, but then I realized about five minutes ago that we don’t need grand gestures. You make my life complete, and our relationship is uncomplicated, loving, and the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You make me want to be the best version of myself, even when I doubt my own abilities or worth. You are fiery, smart, clever, occasionally a mess, and undeniably you. I want to see all versions of you every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

A simple, uncomplicated “yes” followed by a long kiss.

And other things.

——  
Zoey continued to enjoy the sunrise with Max by her side. She may be an emotional mess sometimes, but she had her favorite man by her side to help her through it all. She let someone love her unconditionally, and she did the same for him. That, to her, is the definition of personal growth.


End file.
